Just One Single Catch
by samivyl
Summary: A 14 year old girl was selected to be one of the judges for the Crystal Sweets Competition. Later she is accepted into St. Marie Academy, her dream school, but she's not the best at cooking in the beginning. What will happen? Will she be catch up? Two of the three boys she meets in the beginning begin to like her, but one's too shy to show his feelings. Who'll Ichigo fall for?
1. Chapter 1: Judge Ichigo Amano

Just One Single Catch

Chapter 1: Judge Ichigo Amano

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear my older sister scream. Worried about her, I immediately fly out of my bedroom. I know something happened….or is going to happen.

I got to the last flight of the stairs and saw her sprawled at the bottom of the staircase grasping a letter. I continued down the steps and sighed, rolling my eyes. This is just _too _predictable. She's always been clumsy. But that's one of the things I love about my sister. She's clumsy, but unstoppable. A little stubborn, but nice and beautiful. "What happened this time Ichigo?" I said actually curious about what happened this time. She never stops to amuse me…even though she is my **_OLDER_** sister.

Her eyes fluttered open. Even though she falls down the stairs, she never seems hurt. "EEEEP!" she shrieked. "I got invited…" Ichigo paused to take a deep breath. "I got invited to be one of the teenage judges for a sweets making competition! Called the **Crystal Sweets Competition**!" Oh my gawd. I am so excited for her! She's has taste buds that no one else has. Even though she has never tried cooking I believe that if she worked hard then she could be unstoppable, maybe even get accepted into **St. Marie Academy, **the well-known academy for sweet makers. Maybe even win the final point of the **Cake Grand Prix. **I knew that this is her destined talent: tasting or baking. I jumped up and down along with my sister shrieking in happiness and that's when our overprotective father and our completely opposite mother came in.

"What happened." Our mother stated.

"Ichigo is one of the judges for this competition called Crystal Sweets!" I replied cheerfully, still jumping around.

"Natsume calm down." She paused glancing at still cheerful Ichigo. Actually she's never _not_ cheerful. The only time you can see her calm is when she's sleeping. "Well, where is the competition?"

"Near Japan's branch of St. Marie Academy!" Ichigo exclaimed cheerfully.

"WHAT!? I WILL NOT LET YOU!" Our father exclaimed.

Ichigo sighed, "It's fine you guys can tag along and watch the match."

"Oh okay." Our overprotective father muttered. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

**The Next Day**

**Ichigo's POV**

I quickly packed up my bag and ran down the stairs. "EEEP!" being so clumsy I fell down the stairs…as always. My sister, Natsume sighed. "Are you okay sis?"

"Yeah I'm fine! ALLONSY (let's go)!" my sister exclaimed as she sprinted to the car where our mother and father we already waiting. The two hour trip to the location I sat quietly suddenly getting nervous while Natsume was singing along to the radio. The car drove through a big fancy gate and before my eyes I could see a mansion-like building. On the front steps of the building were the contestants. There was a group of three who stood out to me. There was a blonde boy who was shorter than the other two. Another held a candy rose and had green hair. The last one was a little more Japanese styled with glasses and long hair. The called pulled up to where the contestants were meeting. In front of then stood one of the judges. Henri Lucas. He was introducing all the judges to the groups and explaining the rules. When I stepped out of our car the group of boys who I noticed at first turned and stared. Why would the stare? I'm just a normal girl with big brown eyes and long hair and extraordinary taste buds.

"And here's the final judge. The only teen judge. She's 14 years old and has extraordinary taste-buds." Henri Lucas introduced me. "Meet Ichigo Amano." The group of boys who stared at me looked away. The one with green hair blushed greatly. The blonde one who seemed a little bit like the devil….you could see a splash of pink arising on his cheeks, but then it disappeared immediately. The blushes returned when they noticed I was watching them. I am guessing there around a year older than me.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**That's Chapter 1.**

**Sorry if it's a bit scurried, but I want to get things going so the first chapter isn't so boring.**

**What do you think?**

**Please Review.**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere; I wish I did.**

Every chapter I'm going to recommend a song.

**The song of the chapter is:**

**_My Song Knows What You Did in the Dark (Light 'em Up) by Fall Out Boy_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sweet Princes

_"Meet Judge Ichigo Amano." The group of boys who stared at me looked away. The one with green hair blushed greatly. The blonde one who seemed a little bit like the devil….you could see a splash of pink arising on his cheeks, but then it disappeared immediately. The blushes returned when they noticed I was watching them. I am guessing they are around a year older than me._

_This is going to be interesting._

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sweet Princes

**Amu's POV**

The competition flew by and I got to taste many _amazing _creations. The very good ones I would rate an 8 or 9 out of ten, but so far no one has got a ten from me. I can't wait to taste something worthy of a ten. I was staring into space while they were explaining the rules for the next round. "The Sweet Princes vs. the Ballerina Sweets." was announced. On the platform stood the three boys that I saw earlier this morning and they seemed shocked. "No one has ever gotten a rating of ten from Teenage Judge Ichigo Amano." The announcer said. "If you do, it must really be breathe-taking because Judge Amano has exquisite taste buds." The sweet princes stood there dumbfounded for a second then immediately transformed into serious faces. Especially the blonde. I smiled at the two groups and said, "Good Luck."

I've noticed throughout the competitions that each of the four had very different likings. One love bitter while another loved sweet. Another judge hated sweet and Judge Henri and I would be fine with anything as long as it's _good. Emphasis on good. Like I visualize myself in paradise when I'm eating it. That's what happens when I taste something amazing and I hope someday, if I ever make sweets, that the judges would feel that too. _

The contestants have an hour to prepare anything of their choice, but it has to fit the theme _fantasy._ The timer has started and I can't wait to taste! I studied how fluently the Sweets Princes worked on their sweets. _It's perfect. _Time flew by and now there's ten minutes left. The Ballerina Sweets are working on a pink fluffy cake with candy statues of fairies. That fits the theme, but the actual cake is the question.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

Each team put on their final touches.

4…

3…

2…

1… BZZ!

Both contestants froze. The sweets looked amazing. Up first was Ballerina Sweets. They rolled their cart with their cake on it over and explained, "We did fairies enjoying the spring breeze doing ballerina." The leader placed a piece of cake in front of each of the five judges. I took a bite out of the cake. I could visualize the fairies dancing, but the warm spring breeze didn't appear anywhere. The cake itself was missing something vital to complete the whole picture. I wrote down '7' as my score because they didn't accomplish everything. Sure they got the _fairytale _theme right, but there's something missing. Something vital is missing because I have never given a 7 before yet.

The scores were showed on the screen. Two of the judges gave them a 9 while the judge who likes bitter the most granted them an 8. Judge Henri gave them a 6; he's always been a hard grader. The girls from the Ballerina Sweets teams were staring eagerly at my name on the board waiting for my score. They were most likely hoping that they were getting the special TEN, but of course they haven't. It felt like forever when my score finally appeared. The leader of the team started to cry because that's the lowest score I have ever given anyone in this competition.

The blonde from the Sweet Princes stepped towards the cart holding their creation and blushed slightly when he glanced at me. "We wanted to show and express the vast land where the Sweets Fairies live and thrive, coming to the human-world to fine their respective partner. The green-haired one from their team placed a slice of their cake in front of each of us. When he got to me he winked slightly and discretely handed me a small candy rose. I blushed and stared down at the rose as he moved back to his team-mates. The blonde noticed and it looked like he was glaring at him. I smiled at the sight.

Picking up my fork and scooping up a small piece for tasting I popped it into my mouth and felt an explosion. I could see the legendary sweet fairies flying around their land. I could easily visualize what the place they lived in would be like. The hint of chocolate located in the middle of the cake let me see the chocolate fountains and the Japanese style red-bean fit perfectly with it somehow. How did they do that!? I continued on walking through the land of the Sweets Fairies when someone snapped their fingers in front of me. I snapped back into reality and realized I hadn't written down my score. This is just amazing! I wonder how they made the red-bean and the chocolate work so perfectly. And now that I think about it, there was a hint of a rose scent. This is perfection. I wrote down my score and waited for the announcements.

Two of the other judges gave them a ten. The third gave them a 9. Now it's up to Judge Henri's score and mine.

What did Judge Henri score them?

* * *

**Chapter 2 - FINISHED**

**It's a bit scurried also, but I want to hurry it up a bit so I can get to all the FLUFF.**

**Song of this chapter:**

I LOVE THIS SONG! MY PERSONAL FAVORITE! I SMILE WHENEVER I LISTEN TO IT. J (which is more than 10 times a day)

_Mirai Chizu by St_ _rish from Uta no Prince-sama_

Even if it's in Japanese, it's an amazing song.

It's rare for two songs.

Here's the second recommendation:

_Crystal Time by Tokiya Ichinose from Uta no Prince-sama – Maji Love 2000% episode 10_

Tokiya Ichinose is played by Mamoru Mayano

He's my **favorite **singer in Uta no Prince-sama


	3. Chapter 3: One Single Catch

_Two of the other judges gave them a ten. The third gave them a 9. Now it's up to Judge Henri's score and mine._

_What did Judge Henri score them?_

* * *

Chapter 3: One Single Catch

**Kashino's POV**

I was scared and excited at the same time. I could tell that my teammates, Hanabusa Satsuki and Andou Sennosuke were also. We already technically won against the other team, but I really want to know what we got from the hardest scorers. A number flashed on the screen right below Judge Henri's name: 9. I did a mental dance! I'm so glad we got a high rating from him. He is the hardest of the hardest scorers ever! Now I need to know what we got from the teenage judge Amano. She's beautiful. I can't believe I'm saying this, but she is. I believe she is a year younger than me, but she's…different. I don't know how she's different, but she just is. She's different from all the girls I've ever met. All of them chase after me because of my charm. It's getting on my nerves. She's the only one that has noticed me, but hasn't chased after me. I guess that's why she's different. She has cute expressions whenever she eats expressions. It's as if she is savoring every bite and visualizing the supposed theme with each bite. She's always smiling when she eats the cakes. My cheeks are growing warm just thinking about her. OH SHOOT! I better stop. CALM DOWN KASHINO. You need to calm down until you see her score. The number flashed on and off on the screen below her name, it felt like forever until it finally stopped. It stopped on 10. Oh, just any ordinary rating. WAIT… She's the judge that has exquisite taste buds and if you get a full rating from her, you must be amazing. I smiled and hugged my teammates. "Yes! We did it!" I looked at Ichigo and she smiled back before waving. Blood rushed to my cheeks and apparently Hanabusa also saw it because his face was COMPLETELY red. I've never seen him this red before….

WHY AM I BLUSHING ANYWAYS?

**_One Hour Later_**

We walked into the auditorium. It's the afterparty and also the awards ceremony. This year they're adding a new one because of Judge Amano. She has rare taste buds. It's in the legend that the ones who are rated the highest score by one with rare taste buds have a possibility of becoming on the Top Patissiere. The other part of the legend is that even if they haven't cooked before those with rare taste buds will eventually become THE Top Patissiere. But that's a legend.

The first person I noticed once I was in the auditorium was a beautiful girl in a pink dress. Her curly hair fell all the way down until the small of her back. All of her hair was pulled to her left shoulder. Her left side looked beautiful…stunning…She was talking to Henri Lucas the toughest rater of all the judges. When she smiled I realized it was Ichigo, but then after that she went serious. And then she walked away staring at the ground. She was wearing heels so she was a lot taller than me. Without heels she's already taller by a few centimeters…but my teammates would beg to differ. She kept on walking until she knocked into me and then we were falling. I caught her before we could hit the floor. Tears were begging to come out of her eyes. Even with tears she's still beautiful. Just by catching her from falling….Just One Single Catch….that's when I realized my feelings for her. It's more than _just _friends. I stood there and raised my hand to wipe the tears that were now streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" I said. Now I have the sudden urge to protect her.

She looked me in the eyes. I could see her sadness and happiness that just re-appeared. She smiled and hugged me and I hugged her back. We barely know each other. Heck! She doesn't know my name. "Who are you?" her angelic voice sounded near my ears.

I could hear snickers from behind me. I wonder if Hanabusa is okay with this. Why am I thinking about his feelings…I'm supposed to be cold-blooded. Well, I bet he just _thinks_ he likes her. "I'm Kashino Makoto. Call me Kashino." She pulled out of our hug.

She smiled brightly. "You're nice. At first I thought you would be like a little devil. You know…because you're always serious."

I guess so. I need to act normal. A Little Devil was RIGHT ON. That is me. I need to act normal so my newfound love doesn't get out. I want to get to know her more and test my love theory before _any _confessing. I caught her gazing at one of the upper school boys. I don't know his name, but I've seen him before. He's one of the foreign exchange students from America.

Does she know him?

The bigger question is: WHO is he to her?

* * *

**That's Chapter 3.**

**I know. I know. I know. He found out about his love a bit early, but guess what. IT SAYS IN THE TITLE!**

**It's going to be like the actual series. He secretly likes her and gets to know, only to confess in the end. **

**Getting one step closer to the FLUFF.**

_**Who is the foreigner? **_

_**How does Ichigo know him?**_

_**Is Kashino jealous?**_

** Me: Of course Kashino's jealous.**

**Kashino: HEY!**

**Me: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere**

* * *

**The Song of this Chapter:**

_Glowing by Nikki Williams_

It's an amazing song by an amazing singer.


	4. Chapter 4: The Foreigner

_I caught her gazing at one of the upper school boys. I don't know his name, but I've seen him before. He's one of the foreign exchange students from America._

_Does she know him?_

_The bigger question is: WHO is he to her?_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Foreigner

**Johnny's POV**

From the corner of my eye I could see the teenage judge gazing at me. I. Know. Her. I first met her when we were young. She was 10 while I was 12 years old. She was cute with her long curly hair. I love how no matter what she tries to do with her hair she can _never _straighten it. It's so adorable watching throw a tantrum because of it.

The summer we met in America she was visiting her grandma. I fell for her at first sight. But the week after arriving in America there was a freak earthquake. It was a strong one indeed. Strong enough that my normally sturdy ground to the ground in pieces. I was at the school practicing making sweets when it started.

I inserted my chocolate crème brulees in the oven when bowls and pans started falling to the floor. The floor felt lumpy and was shaking like crazy. The first thing that flashed into my mind when I realized what was happening was…Ichigo. Her grandma stays at my house with my family. "Ichigo's probably at the house!" I thought nervously. I completely forgot about my crème brulees and started sprinting towards my house. When I got there…I was in for a surprise.

The house completely collapsed. My mother and father were safely outside staring at the damage. My puppy Amano, named after Ichigo's grandmother since she was the one who gave the little girl to me, was barking madly. He tried to run forward to the destruction, but my dad held her tight by the leash. My mom's eyes were watery and that's when I knew. THEY'RE STILL INSIDE. I could hear a high pitched scream coming from the east side of the house. Where Ichigo and her grandmother stay. I knew _everything _about this house, since I helped build it, so I sprinted to the underground tunnel leading to the East side. When I got into the room the room the doorway was blocked by the fallen debris. Ichigo's cry lured me to where they were hiding. She sat there with her grandmother in her arms. Her grandmother had blood rushing down from her head. "No! Don't leave me!" Ichigo cried. "You're the one who started my dream of cooking! PLEASE!" I crawled towards them, careful of the glass that was everywhere because of the chandelier. When I finally got to them I saw that Ichigo had red and wide eyes and was shivering violently. "She's gone…"

I pulled her into a hug and consoled her. "It's okay. She would want you to let go and continue your dream." She perked up slightly at my words and whispered. "I will become the best taste-tester and the top patisierre! For mine and her sake!" She pushed further into my arms and I held her as I led us to the underground tunnel.

When we got out, I called Amano and she scurried over. She licked the scratches that covered Ichigo's body. And that's when I decided. "I will help you on your goal. I'll be there for you forever." I thought.

Now…

Here I am…in St. Marie Academy waiting for her to be accepted so I can help her towards he goal.

I glanced back at her and then I noticed the short blonde boy talking to her. Why do I feel mad? I feel this unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Earlier I saw Henri Lucas speaking to Ichigo. I wonder if she got accepted.

I looked at her face and I could see the glistening wetness rolling down her cheeks.

Oh No….she didn't. Her taste-testing abilities are through the roof, but she has _no _cooking experience whatsoever. I've gotta help get into the school program.

I strode towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder. The blonde boy in front of her flinched and glared at me. Ichigo jumped and turned. Her eyes grew wide from surprise.

"J-j-j-JOHNNY!" she shouted and threw a hug at me. Behind her the blonde boy's expression darkened, I smirked at him and he showed a death glare towards me. I guess I've found my opponent for Ichigo's heart~

* * *

**Song of the Chapter:**

_Poison Kiss by Quartet Night from Uta no Prince-sama- Maji Love 2000%_

This song is addicting like: _Mizai Chizu by Starish also from Uta no Prince Sama_


	5. Chapter 5: The Stalkers

_"J-j-j-JOHNNY!" she shouted and threw a hug at me. Behind her the blonde boy's expression darkened, I smirked at him and he showed a death glare towards me. I guess I've found my opponent for Ichigo's heart~_

**Chapter 5: The Stalkers**

"Ichigo, do you mind going on a walk with me?" I asked. "We can catch up. It's been a few years after all." I smirked as a black cloud loomed behind Ichigo. Woah. This guy is seriously mad. _This is getting interesting. _

"Let's go! Tell me about Amano. Is she okay?" she replied, looping her arm through mind; we headed out the door.

* * *

**Hanabusa's POV**

One minute Kashino is busy getting to know the new girl and the next a taller senior appears behind Ichigo. They seem to have known each other before. What's happening. I like Ichigo. She's cool. And interesting. I'm okay with Kashino pursuing her, but I am not okay with the other guy. The foreigner. Maybe I am okay with Kashino because he has no chance what-so-ever.

I heard the foreigner say, "Ichigo, do you mind going on a walk with me?" Ooh. Kashino is seriously angry…and so am I. Once they left Andou, who was the calm the whole time, and I strolled up to Kashino and each laid a hand on his shoulders. I whispered into his ear, "Let's go follow them." A mischievous smile appeared on my face. _We're going to be Stalkers tonight. J_

* * *

**Andou's POV**

I don't know what's happening. I am only tagging along, because I know that Hanabusa is probably going to do something stupid and Kashino is going to blow our cover. The three of us were behind a row of bushes near the crystal clear lake. Ichigo and the foreigner were sitting on a rock talking about some girl named Amano. _I wonder who that is. _Hanabusa and Kashino were arguing about who could see through the small peep hole through the tall bushes next. _They were being a bit too loud. _I was sitting there quietly just listening to them argue when I finally snapped. "Make up your mind!" I whispered. "Or else you're going to blow our cover and once that happens I won't save you two." I paused. "I'm just going to skip rocks on the lake since I won't be that suspicious. I'll tell you what I hear when I get closer via text. _Actually I don't need to get closer, I already have very good hearing, but I just want to get away from the arguing at the moment. _I strolled out of the area we were and went behind a tree, stood there for a second, and then walked out to the lake, so they won't suspect anything. I sat down on the lake's bank, with a tree separating me and the target. Then I heard something very weird. "I miss you Ichigo, it's been so long." _How close are they? _Apparently Hanabusa and Kashino heard that too because the rustling bushes were replaced with pure silence.

**Sorry it's short, but I have to catch up with this story.**

**It's been a while because I had writer's block for this story. I've also been focusing with my Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction: "Hidden Profile" and "My Missing Piece" and also my Fairy Tail FanFiction "Rocking World"**

**_Song of the Chapter:_**

_Roar by Katy Perry _

_(_ watch?v=e9SeJIgWRPk&loop=30_)_


	6. Update

School has officially started for me so I won't be able to update that often.

I'll be updating the stories based on when I have ideas and if I have time to write.

Thank You~

-samivyl


End file.
